Meta Melon Isle
|jap_name = アメージングアイランド (Amējingu Airando) |jap_meaning = Amazing Island アメージング = Amazing, アイランド = Island |theme= Varied environment |world= Dream Land |treasure=Furniture: Palm Chair, Ice Cream; Meta Melon Isle CD |common enemies= Bronto Burt, Buttonbee, Embaconda, Gator, Gordo, Magmotamus, Sawgill, Spear Waddle Dee |notes = Metamortex: Off-Roader, Dolphin, Fire Engine, Train, Spin Boarder }} Meta Melon Isle is the 49th stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn. It is the first unlockable and sixth level in Dream Land, the eighth and final world in the game. It comes after Yin-Yarn and precedes Battleship Halberd. It is unlocked by obtaining sufficient beads in the battle against Yin-Yarn. The level's unique feature is in its name; this is the only level with more than one metamortex transformation, which Kirby uses to get through its varied environment. This is also the only level to contain the Off-Roader metamortex without making Kirby race Truck Monsters. Overview This stage opens near a yellow patch; pulling it off reveals the Off-Roader metamortex. Once the player collects it and transforms, he will have to go over numerous hills and through rocks, jumping to collect beads and power boosts as he goes. Once he passes the area with two floating platforms, he will reach one with multiple. On the first platform seen in this area, there is a spring; using this spring will get you to the platform that curves upwards. At the end of this platform, they must jump and hit the power boost, allowing them to collect the first Bonus Star of the game. Then, after riding over some crystals that move upwards when Kirby touches them, they will reach the Reel Gate (ending his transformation) and fall into an area with the Fire Engine metamortex. After getting the metamortex, they will have to extinguish a wall of flame and destroy an Embaconda. Passing the area with three Magmotamus that comes immediately after this, Kirby will reach a room with an Embaconda and two walls of fire. In between the walls of fire lies the second Bonus Star of the game, and destroying the Embaconda gives Kirby the Palm Chair Furniture. The player will then reach the stage's second Reel Gate. Kirby will fall into a water area, and the Dolphin metamortex will be there. They will then swim upwards, going through hoops, being careful with the currents and avoiding Gordos. When he reaches the Reel Gate at the top, he will be able to reach the Train metamortex. After retrieving the Ice Cream treasure near the floor, he will go through another Reel Gate and reach the final area of the stage. The area has shallow water and the Spin Boarder metamortex. After navigating hills and jumping over a Gator, Kirby can gain the wing power-up, which allows him to jump up to the floating platforms. He will then have to jump over enemies and go over a rainbow in order to jump over another Gator to retrieve the final Bonus Star of the level. Once he goes back down the rainbows, he will have to jump on a Buttonbee, go over another rainbow and hop on three Bronto Burts to retrieve the Ice Cream Island CD. He will then finally enter the last Reel Gate and reach the Bonus Bell, completing the level. Music Trivia *The music played in this level is a remix of Ice Cream Island's music from Kirby's Adventure. Gallery KEY Meta Melon Isle.png ja:アメージングアイランド zh:惊异小岛 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Fire Category:Water